


Двое в доме не считая кота

by Nakahira_withCats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catboy, Alternate Universe - Domestic, BaekChenDo this best in the world OT3, Baekhyun Star Wars fan, Cat Hybrid Jongdae, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Jongdae, Established Relationship BaekSoo, Fluff and Humor, Jongdae is just a cute and sometimes harmful cat and makes life better, Kyungsoo is not bored, Lu Han too but it's a spoiler, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Timeline What Timeline, and he has a hamster Pikachu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Это история о том, как однажды в доме Кёнсу и Бэкхёна появляется КОТ, и о последствиях, которое это появление несёт. А также о счастье, домашних буднях, дедлайнах, объятиях, рождественских огнях и сюрпризах. И о том, что Кёнсу не скучает... ^^





	1. Двое в доме не считая кота

**Author's Note:**

> спасибо за редакцию чудесной бете elka17❤
> 
> котикам-извращенцам и всем отчаявшимся найти фики по редким отп  
> ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ(=⌒‿‿⌒=)
> 
> чиучиучиу, пусть у вас тоже всё БУДЕТ!
> 
> кто-нибудь может не кричать тюленем, когда думает о котике_Чондэ_буквально_котике? я - нет  
> ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ＞＜)ノ ｀、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ  
> КОТИКЕ! ЧОНДЭ! ПОНИМАЕТЕ! http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-82yXXzVlIgg/U_OTrAszdrI/AAAAAAAAGZs/gNoJZF7Cr48/s1600/%EC%A2%85%EB%8C%80%EB%A0%88%EC%A0%84%EB%93%9C.gif

Кёнсу не скучает.  
  
Бэкхён и Чондэ уже вторую неделю зависают с Минсоком на курорте в Японии... И это ровно на два дня больше, чем Чондэ обещал по е-мейлу, когда они только туда прилетели. Кёнсу рад, что он наконец-то осваивает современные технологии, но почему предупредить об опоздании не может в итоге ни он, ни Бэкхён? Кёнсу бы тогда тоже отложил свой отпуск. И не читал бы сейчас по десятому кругу какой-то научно-фантастический (интересный, но всё же) журнал, потому что газон подстрижен, комнаты убраны, обед приготовлен и даже любимый Бэкхёном хомячок выведен под строгим присмотром на прогулку на целый час.   
  
Кёнсу не скучает.  
  
Во дворе останавливается машина Минсока, урчит всеми лошадками под капотом, ждёт, когда пассажиры наговорятся напоследок. Хорошая машина: красивая, быстрая и надёжная. Неделю назад Кёнсу купил себе попроще, зато понятную в ремонте и с откидывающейся крышей, как очень нравится Чондэ, и цветом, как любит Бэкхён.  
  
Сам Бэкхён точно за руль не сядет, не доверят, а вот Чондэ обязательно попросит научить как минимум переключать передачи если и вовсе не вождению. Машины и прочая техника ему нравятся больше электронных гаджетов. Кёнсу улыбается, вспоминая, как Чондэ впервые увидел пылесос и вместо испуга вцепился в него, как в игрушку, разве что разобрать не успел, и переворачивает страницу. Там роботы готовятся захватить очередную цивилизацию, а машина Минсока наконец уезжает.  
  
Кёнсу не скучает.  
  
Чондэ всегда приходит извиняться первым. Подлезает с урчанием под руку, чтобы обязательно занять собой половину журнала и точно не дать продолжить читать, складывает подбородок на страницы, прижимает уши к голове и смотрит.  
  
— Ты обижаешься, — не спрашивает, знает, что накосячили, но улыбается довольно, цепляет пальцами очки Кёнсу и заползает на журнал уже целиком. Вытягивается в полный рост, руками подальше, чтобы Кёнсу точно не достал, но подмигивает, предлагая играть. И прогибается в спине так, что рубашка — светло-синяя, любимая, подарок Кёнсу — задирается, открывая живот. Кошачьего в Чондэ — ровно половина, но ласку он любит не меньше настоящего котика, и такой очевидной просьбе Кёнсу отказать не может. Кладёт руку и гладит, несильно массирует и чешет и сам мягкий живот, и бока, и кожу на снова сильно выделяющихся рёбрах, пока Чондэ не начинает пытаться мурчать. Мурчать совсем по-кошачьему у него до сих пор не получается, иногда Чондэ по этому поводу грустит, но не оставляет попыток.  
  
— Вы там совсем ничего не ели? — спрашивает Кёнсу, когда разомлевший Чондэ переворачивается, свешиваясь с дивана, и подставляет под ласки спину.  
  
— Ты просто не видел, как он там везде прыгал, никакая еда не задержится, — отвечает за что-то непонятно фырчащего Чондэ Бэкхён, — а вот ты кормил Пикачу? Почему он меня не встречает, ты его чем-то напугал?  
  
— Я скормил его соседской собаке. Как раз позавчера, чтобы он не расстраивался, что вы не прилетели.  
  
— Фу на тебя, не смешная шутка. Да, мы задержались. Да, Чондэ потерял телефон. — Чондэ замирает, перестаёт мурчать и притворяется одеялком. Кёнсу удивлённо поднимает сразу обе брови и вопросительно смотрит на Бэкхёна. — Да, а мой разрядился. Но потом мы всё нашли. И была прощальная вечеринка, мы забыли позвонить. А утром Минсок утащил нас на водопады, там Чондэ снова его почти потерял. Слушай, зачем ему телефон, может, лучше ошейник? Всё равно он без нас из дома не выходит.  
  
— Ваеее! — возмущается Чондэ, сползает с Кёнсу и журнала и уходит в свою комнату.  
  
— Заводи своего личного кота и надевай на него что угодно, — вздыхает Кёнсу и идёт на кухню, — ты же знаешь, как он не любит ошейники. Зачем лишний раз достаёшь?  
  
Бэкхён идёт следом, садится на стул и с аппетитом вгрызается в кинутое Кёнсу яблоко.  
  
— Это я достаю? Ты ещё мою спину не видел... Не в том смысле! — тут же машет руками, когда Кёнсу понимающе усмехается, — он меня уговорил идти купаться. Ты же знаешь, как он умеет уговаривать, когда чего-то очень надо. Но только почему в итоге воду не любит он, а страдаю я? Ещё и виноватым выгляжу.  
  
— Могу тебя успокоить: виноваты вы оба. А вытаскивать его из комнаты обратно теперь придётся мне.  
  
— Ты обижаешься? Что мы не прилетели вовремя?  
  
— Я слышу этот вопрос сегодня второй раз. И могу тебя точно заверить: нет, не обижаюсь. Волновался и сердился — да. Хотел даже отменить отпуск или уехать туда в одиночестве. Со всей едой в доме и твоим Пикачу. И это всё ещё не похоже на обиду.   
  
Бэкхён подходит и обнимает Кёнсу со спины, устраивая подбородок на его плече и слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.   
  
— Мне в Японии показали систему пяти точек для усмирения любого гнева. Если не убьёшь меня до ночи, обязательно тебе их все покажу. А Чондэ просто устал после самолёта, так что скорее всего уже спит и ни про какие ошейники не помнит. Или, если так волнуешься, пойдём вместе проверим.  
  
Кёнсу не скучает, но не может не признать, что с возвращением Бэкхёна и Чондэ в доме становится чуточку уютней.   
  
Кёнсу кормит не желающего разрывать объятия Бэкхёна прямо с рук и достаёт из холодильника свежее молоко для Чондэ. Который и правда спит и только пытается сквозь сон лизнуть Кёнсу руку, когда тот поправляет одеяло.  
  
А вечером, как настоящий котик, устраивает в доме мини-погром, пока Бэкхён показывает Кёнсу все успокаивающие точки и парочку обратного действия. И, только наигравшись с Пикачу, о чём сам громко признаётся ещё с порога, приходит в кровать, устраиваясь, конечно, посередине. Обвивает руками и хвостом и шумно дышит Кёнсу в ухо, трётся тёплым носом, а потом со смехом заявляет, что тоже теперь знает тайны японского массажа. От Чондэ пахнет молоком, от Бэкхёна пахнет молоком, весь дом пахнет молоком, и Кёнсу уверен, что от него самого тоже, и это кажется таким правильным. Как и крепко сплетённая с его рукой рука Бэкхёна на мягком животе под пижамой Чондэ. Иногда Кёнсу кажется, что ночью они все трое превращаются в замёрзших, брошенных в этот страшный мир котят, и додают друг другу тепла как могут.  
  
А утром снова ссорятся, мирятся, дерутся за бутерброды с джемом, смотрят фильмы и пробуют на скорость, качество (и зубы Чондэ) новую машину Кёнсу.  
  
И, конечно, Кёнсу без них никогда не скучает.  
  
Вот только Бэкхён и Чондэ уверенны в обратном...


	2. На маленьком плоту

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☢!! Attention: ОТ3!!☢  
> серьезно ОТ3, как единственные_истинные_трое. в любую сторону  
> как шиппер любого из этих трёх пейрингов лишь на 1/3 если всегда не хватает 2/3, чтобы быть полным ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ(ノ＞＜)ノ ｀、ヽ｀☂ヽ｀、ヽ
> 
> ✐ а еще БЕЗ КОТА ЖИЗНЬ НЕ ТА!
> 
> ✐ а еще КТО ТАКОЙ ОБОСНУЙ ТТТТТ
> 
> ✐ а еще котик не умеет писать слэш и даже не старается ПРОСТИТЕ ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ
> 
> ✐ саунд для части: Юрий Лоза – На маленьком плоту

 

 _— Уважаемые строители, вы такие молодцы, построили нам отличный дом, спасибо. Вы даже впустили кошку! Кстати, можно теперь её выгнать?_  
_— Ээ, нет. Это несущая кошка._  
(откуда-то с просторов интернета)

  
  
Бэкхён говорит «да».  
  
Бэкхён говорит:  
  
— Да, я согласен переехать. Только мы обязательно скажем Минсоку адрес. А ещё он может помочь с вещами. И Пикачу, Пикачу я тоже у него заберу. И у меня будет отдельная комната. С подушками на полу. Творческая. И давай положим в ванне плитку, я в телевизоре сюжет видел, очень красиво. И...  
  
Бэкхён вообще слишком много разговаривает, не всегда по делу, и Кёнсу знает сразу несколько отличных способов этот словесный поток заткнуть, но именно сейчас ничего не делает. Улыбается счастливо, обнимая Бэкхёна со спины, и гладит пальцами его шею.  
  
— Волнуешься?  
  
— Конечно, волнуюсь. Никогда раньше ни к кому не переезжал. — У Бэкхёна в их отношениях ещё много таких «никогда раньше». Кёнсу нравится. — Но ведь ты же пообещаешь, что всё будет хорошо? Иначе натравлю на тебя не только Минсока, но и Лу Ханя. Прямо из Китая натравлю.  
  
К счастью, Лу Ханя беспокоить пока не приходится, а Минсок зависает у них в недостроенном доме на все полторы недели завершения ремонта. В комнате Бэкхёна уже лежат подушки, ванна сверкает сине-белой плиткой, Пикачу переживает (и пережёвывает) стресс морковью и яблоками, вещи, кроме самого необходимого, пока разложены по коробкам, но жить уже можно.  
  
И вот тогда они находят кота...  
  
Или кот их находит — Кёнсу до сих пор не знает и не представляет, как бы всё обернулось, не реши Бэкхён и Минсок прогуляться по набережной или если бывшие хозяева бросили бы Чондэ немного в другом районе.  
  
Кот сидит на спуске к реке, там, где даже трава не растёт, изрытая ногами, сползающими камнями и прочим речным «мусором».  
  
Кот сидит и закапывает чёрный изодранный ошейник, придавливает сверху камнем, а потом наклоняется и зубами хватает оставшийся на поверхности красный брелок, пытаясь, видимо, его от ошейника отодрать. Но ничего не выходит, ошейник тянется следом, кот фырчит обиженно и негромко жалуется, а потом повторяет процесс снова.  
  
Бэкхён и Минсок в стороне тихонько спорят, через сколько минут кота это занятие достанет.  
  
Кёнсу шикает на них и осторожно подходит ближе, отдавая Минсоку телефон с, конечно, срочным входящим из Китая. Минсок показывает Бэкхёну «Давай, пока, звони, если что» и уходит к машине.  
  
Кот всё роет землю и не обращает на них внимание. У него сильно расцарапано одно ухо, тонкая футболка обтягивает выступающие рёбра, а на руках — плотные белые укороченные варежки, такими обычно ленивые до воспитания хозяева пытаются защитить от когтей кожу и мебель. Но выпускать из дома кота с такими варежками, в которых руки — обычные, почти как человеческие (на короткие кошачьи лапки и правда похожи), жестоко. Хотя этот кот уже и не сильно выглядит домашним.  
  
— Надо снять, он так и погибнуть может, — кивает Кёнсу на варежки Бэкхёну, — и рану бы хорошо обработать. Вдруг он просто потерялся, можем хотя бы пока накормить и дать объявление.  
  
— Надо принести одеяло, — почти заговорщически шепчет Бэкхён, — я по телевизору видел, там была передача про приюты и диких котов.  
  
— Он не дикий. Можно попробовать уговорить.  
  
— Сейчас дикий. А вдруг у него бешенство и он тебя покусает? Я не хочу, чтобы меня кусали, и не хочу уколов, но его тоже жалко, поэтому давай попробуем его просто поймать, а там в процессе решим.  
  
Кёнсу кивает, но пока Бэкхён ходит за одеялом, начинает спускаться к реке. Кот отвлекается от своего занятия и внимательно на Кёнсу смотрит. Прямо с брелоком (и всё ещё прицепленным к нему ошейником) в зубах. Кёнсу протягивает руку.  
  
— Хочешь его снять? — Кот улыбается и быстро-быстро кивает. — Давай помогу. И это тоже, — показывает Кёнсу на белые варежки. Кот немного сомневается, но потом протягивает обе, ладошками вверх. Кёнсу расстёгивает крепления и суёт снятые варежки к себе в карман. Туда же отправляется и порванный ошейник, хотя кот и ворчит негромко, что лучше выбросить.  
  
— Здесь нельзя мусорить. Дома выброшу, тебе он не нравится? — Кот кивает снова, сжимает в ладони брелок и смотрит вопросительно: ну, человек, и что дальше?  
  
— Хочешь есть? — Кот расплывается в улыбке и берёт Кёнсу за руку. Подошедший с одеялом Бэкхён только удивлённо присвистывает и идёт за ними в дом.  
  
Рука у кота холодная, пальцы длинные и, кажется, успели без движения немного онеметь. А ещё кот дрожит.  
  
Дома Бэкхён расправляет на диване одеяло и всё же заворачивает в него кота, пока Кёнсу греет на кухне молоко. И отслеживает взглядом настороженно, готовый сорваться в любой момент к телефону. Кёнсу застаёт их как раз в тот момент, когда кот выпутывает руку с брелоком из одеяльного кокона и протягивает её Бэкхёну, пытаясь наладить контакт.  
  
— Так тебя зовут Чондэ? — Кёнсу рассмотрел надпись ещё на берегу и быстро сложил в голове, чем этот брелок коту так дорог.  
  
— Чондэ! — радостно почти кричит тот и тут же хватает обеими руками и присасывается к молочной бутылке.  
  
— Ну что же, будем знакомы: я Кёнсу, а это — Бэкхён, а вон там в клетке спит Пикачу, его есть нельзя, только играть и осторожно. Туалет я потом покажу, на ночь можешь остаться здесь, найдём тебе свободную комнату, но только сначала помоешься, хорошо? Или можешь прямо сейчас позвонить тому, кто может за тобой приехать, или в интернете поищем, если не помнишь.  
  
— Тебе хоть девятнадцать есть? — снова оживляется Бэкхён, так и не нашедший на брелоке другой, кроме имени, информации, — а то может сразу в полицию тебя сдать?  
  
Чондэ допивает бутылку до конца, довольно облизывается и только тогда отвечает, сверкая глазами и заметно приободрившись:  
  
— Двадцать четыре! И к хозяевам последним я не вернусь, спасибо за помощь и что накормили, денег у меня нет, но я заработаю потом и обязательно верну, если вы не против, — и порывается встать.  
  
Бэкхён реагирует мгновенно и засовывает кота обратно в одеяло, Кёнсу одобрительно хлопает его по плечу и уходит за антисептиком и аптечкой.  
  
А когда возвращается, застаёт трогательную картину: Бэкхён на пальцах объясняет, почему Чондэ обязательно надо помыть, потому что «в доме хоть и грязно, но это это не значит, что надо пачкать ещё больше, а ты как раз пачкаешь. Одеяло, как минимум».  
  
— Я не люблю воду, лучше салфетки.  
  
— Я тоже не люблю воду. И Кёнсу не любит. Но у людей есть слово «надо», придётся тебе его тоже выучить, если хочешь жить среди них и получать одобрение. Работу ты тоже будешь так искать? Салфетками одежду не отмоешь, и я что-то не вижу у тебя сумки с запасным комплектом.  
  
Бэкхён много болтает, но отлично при этом отвлекает, так что Чондэ только ойкнуть успевает, когда Кёнсу уже заклеивает порез на его ухе водоотталкивающим пластырем. Чондэ ведёт ухом, потом ощупывает пластырь рукой... и вдруг замечает в углу дивана плюшевого медведя. Закусывает губу, прижимает уши и смотрит то на Кёнсу, то на Бэкхёна почти просительно. И даже издаёт звук, похожий на «мяу».  
  
— Вот теперь точно сначала в ванну, Тэд идёт обниматься только в чистые руки, — улыбается довольный тем, что нашёл точки манипулирования котом, Бэкхён.  
  
В ванной Чондэ сразу тушуется. Бьёт нервно себя по ногам хвостом, теребит воротник футболки и смотрит в пол, а потом на Кёнсу, каким-то своим кошачьим чутьём, видимо, чуя в нём хозяина дома больше, чем в Бэкхёне.  
  
— Стесняешься? Мы можем выйти, ты справишься сам? Тут стандартные переключатели, можешь брать любой гель, есть даже без запаха.  
  
— Нет, я... Я боюсь один. И не умею... и уши всегда мешают...  
  
— Нет, — возмущается Бэкхён, когда Кёнсу выразительно смотрит на него и кивает на лейку с душем, — нет, ну почему всегда я? Ладно, хорошо, хотите смотреть на раздетого злого Бэкхёна — будет вам раздетый злой Бэкхён. А ты, — упирается он пальцем уже в плечо Чондэ, — если не разденешься вместе со мной, я тебя сам раздену, ещё и воды в уши налью. И пеной не брызгайся! И не кусайся! А то не только Тэда не дам, будешь вообще вот прямо здесь на коврике спать.  
  
Чондэ кивает почти счастливо и стаскивает с себя футболку с шортами.  
  
Под которыми почти ожидаемо нет белья, но это волнует Кёнсу немного меньше, чем варианты, во что они Чондэ после ванны будут одевать, потому что в размерах футболок они, может, и совпадают, но запасных шорт с прорезями для хвоста в их доме точно не найдётся.  
  
Бэкхён садится на дно ванны, достаёт с полки весь свой секретный (секретный от Минсока, как минимум) запас резиновых уточек и хлопает рядом, чтобы садился Чондэ. Кёнсу включает лейку.  
  
— Скажи, какого уровня воды будет достаточно, чтобы ты не нервничал.  
  
Уточки увлекают Чондэ больше остального, и даже наставническое «Я показываю один раз, дальше — сам» ситуацию с его участием в собственном мытье не спасают. Бэкхён фырчит снова, что тебе не двадцать четыре, тебе четыре только, но всё равно мылит коту уши, хвост, волосы и спину, пока Кёнсу помогает с водой. Чондэ на почёсывающие голову руки пытается даже урчать. Потом наконец-то понимает, что от него требуется, забирая из рук Кёнсу вторую губку и сам с увлечением втягивается в процесс.  
  
Пока дело не доходит до смыва мыльной пены. Чондэ вроде встаёт, вроде послушно замирает, но стоит только потоку воды коснуться его лица, шипит и внезапно вцепляется коалой в стоящего уже тоже рядом Бэкхёна. Тот от неожиданности замирает сам, разводит руками, беспомощно смотрит на Кёнсу, одними губами шепча: «Он сейчас точно меня укусит». Но Чондэ не кусает, утыкается лицом Бэкхёну в плечо, бормочет что-то, пушит хвост, прижимает к голове уши и снова заметно дрожит. Кёнсу выключает воду, берёт полотенце, но Бэкхён опережает, машет рукой не мешать, а потом обнимает Чондэ и начинает гладить его по спине.  
  
— Подожди, он успокоится, — добавляет чуть позже, — принеси пока мою запасную пижаму, которая синяя, она в коробке у кровати в творческой комнате, пусть спит там, ты ведь не против, если я буду с тобой?  
  
И улыбается. Кёнсу видит в этой улыбке что-то новое, почти с такой же Бэкхён обычно смотрит на Пикачу, на щенят в зоомагазинах, на картинки с животными. Почти так, но немного иначе. А ещё у него сейчас краснеют кончики ушей. И весь вид его выражает: «Только молчи, пожалуйста, не комментируй, я и так с трудом держусь».  
  
Когда Кёнсу — расправив кровать, перенеся туда Тэда и немного прибрав вещи — возвращается с пижамой, Чондэ уже стоит на полу (один и в полотенце), трёт глаза и активно зевает. Кёнсу мысленно ставит себе галочку погуглить, как сильно отличается от человеческой физиология котов, вдруг Чондэ, как хорьки, должен спать по двадцать часов в сутки, тогда нужно будет подстраивать под него свой график. Вариант, что завтра вечером они о Чондэ благополучно забудут, Кёнсу сейчас не хочет рассматривать.  
  
В пижаму Чондэ одевается сам, а Бэкхён в это время булькает уточками в ванне с видом «вы идите, а я ещё немного здесь поваляюсь».  
  
В комнате Чондэ, всё так же сонно, осматривается, принюхивается, ощупывает кровать, словно пытается надолго запомнить. Потом садится на подушки и спрашивает внезапно, не открывая глаз:  
  
— Вы с Бэкхёном женаты, да?  
  
— Почему ты так решил?  
  
— Видел у него кольцо. Красивое, такие просто так не носят. А у тебя цепочка. Тоже с кольцом. Ты не подумай плохого, я просто очень наблюдательный. Полезная привычка, если ты кот и хочешь в мире людей самостоятельно выжить.  
  
— Неофициально — да, женаты. Но эту тему при ком-то чужом, кроме Минсока, лучше не обсуждать. А ты из приюта? — взаимно уточняет очевидное Кёнсу.  
  
— Почти. Год назад меня взяли в семью, пожилая пара, хотели заменить сбежавшего сына, тётушка меня даже гладила иногда. А потом сын вернулся, мне дали комнату с балконом, телевизор и еду. Не самый плохой вариант. А потом...  
  
Чондэ замолкает, словно пытается подобрать слова или как-то их смягчить, но Кёнсу догадывается. Некоторые люди заводили котов с вполне определённой целью, и законом это никак не пресекалось.  
  
— А потом?  
  
— Потом... Их сын решил... — Кёнсу сжимает кулаки и садится рядом. — Нет, он не успел, — оправдывается Чондэ, будто чувствует, — его невеста пришла вовремя. Но на следующий день меня выгнали. Отвезли сюда, к речке, хорошо ещё, что не решили утопить.  
  
— А почему... — у Кёнсу есть Бэкхён, и с ним любой молчун может стать мастером словесных баталий, но сейчас Кёнсу впервые не находит, что сказать, как правильно выразить, чтобы не обидеть. В том числе Чондэ. Особенно Чондэ.  
  
— Потому что люди считают, если ты кот, то тебе без разницы. Даже в учебниках так пишут, я видел.  
  
— А тебе не без разницы?  
  
Чондэ зевает уже откровенно и устраивается рядом с Кёнсу, задевая хвостом его колени.  
  
— Мне нравятся, когда меня гладят. Любят, — говорит сонно, тихо, и Кёнсу дышит через раз, стараясь не пропустить не слова, — считают своим, но только по-настоящему, как в семье.  
  
Кёнсу поворачивается, проводит рукой по щеке Чондэ и улыбается, когда тот издаёт звук, похожий на кошачье мурлыкание.  
  
— А документы? Они там остались?  
  
— У меня чип... Можно... Можно... — Чондэ не договаривает, только обнимает уже во сне Тэда, которого Кёнсу не забывает положить рядом. Потом поправляет на Чондэ одеяло и уходит вылавливать из ванной Бэкхёна.  
  
Тот всё ещё сидит в воде, спиной к двери, раскинув руки по бортику и наглядно демонстрируя, зачем ванне не только плитка, но и размер два на два метра.  
  
Кёнсу садится на колени рядом, дожидаясь, пока Бэкхён откинет голову ему на плечо и шумно выдохнет, когда рука Кёнсу пройдёт от шеи по груди и скроется под водой.  
  
— Помочь?  
  
— Догадался, да? — Бэкхён пытается язвить, но Кёнсу всё ещё знает ровно два способа. И тело Бэкхёна, как своё. — Дурацкий кот. Я не ожидал, что он так сделает, напугал меня, а ты. Ты!  
  
— Так ты от испуга возбудился?  
  
Бэкхён уже не отвечает, только толкается Кёнсу в руку. Потом выгибается, проезжаясь по плечу Кёнсу затылком и в отместку дёргает пряди волос над его выбритыми висками.  
  
— А сам не хочешь?  
  
— Предпочту в кровати.  
  
— Он тебе понравился, да? Чондэ? Хочешь его оставить?  
  
А ещё Бэкхен сидит так, что Кёнсу очень удобно целовать и кусать его шею.  
  
— Тебе тоже, но я же не ревную.  
  
— Мне просто... Эй, зубы не так крепко сжимай, больно же! Просто раньше не приходилось перед кем-то ещё раздеваться. Да не смейся ты, это реально очень странно. Он... мягкий такой, отзывчивый, как котики, но при этом человек.  
  
— Он не совсем человек.  
  
— Но и не совсем кот.  
  
— Поэтому он сам выберет. Ему уже есть двадцать один, значит можно. Семью, хозяев или свободную жизнь. Здесь или где-то ещё. Только поможем ему документы выправить и с одеждой на первое время.  
  
— Но ты хочешь, чтобы он остался?  
  
— Хочу.  
  
— Я... тоже... Да, чёрт, Кёнсу! Почему я один должен страдать, давай действительно ближе к кровати.  
  
  
Кёнсу спит очень чутко, в отличии от Бэкхёна, которого хоть танками можно будить, пока сам не проснётся — бесполезно. А Чондэ хоть и кот, но шуметь старается как специально, словно просто постучать ночью к ним в комнату — немного мало. Кёнсу осторожно выползает из-под Бэкхёна, устроившегося почти всем весом у него на груди, накидывает халат и выходит в коридор.  
  
Чондэ стоит за дверью с виноватым видом, одной рукой прижимая к себе подушку, а другой таща за ухо Тэда.  
  
— Есть хочешь? — спрашивает Кёнсу и, не дожидаясь счастливого кивка, идёт в сторону кухни, — молоко уже закончилось, так что только завтра уже. Ты ешь яичницу?  
  
— Я ем всё! — довольно заявляет Чондэ, садится на стул и с любопытством реального кота отслеживает передвижения Кёнсу по кухне.  
  
— Это хорошо. Вот Бэкхён огурцы не ест, если вдруг захочешь сделать ему приятно, съешь их из его тарелки сам. Если где-то обедать будете не дома.  
  
— Не. Дома, — повторяет Чондэ, будто пробует на вкус последнее слово.  
  
— Да, не дома. Документы мы тебе сделаем, но лучше всё равно не теряйся и один не ходи. Бэкхён — фрилансер, поэтому всегда сможет составить компанию. А не сможет, всё равно вытаскивай, ему полезно гулять.  
  
Кёнсу достаёт тарелки, приправы, настраивает уровень тепла под сковородой и продолжает рассказывать про распорядок, правила, свой график и привычки Бэкхёна, как чувствует, что Чондэ носом тычется ему сзади в шею и дышит шумно. И руки поднимает даже, но обнять всё равно не решается. Кёнсу обнимает его руками себя сам, поворачивается и треплет Чондэ по ушам.  
  
— И по ночам лучше не броди. Если не в голоде будет дело, наша комната всегда открыта. Только приходи без медведя, я и так раньше его с трудом выселил на диван.  
  
— То есть, можно приходить? И ты... и Бэкхён не будете против? И остаться тоже?  
  
Чондэ вроде кот, а вроде только наполовину.  
  
— Из нас с Бэкхёном не лучшая семья, но можно попробовать. Никогда не мечтал завести кота, могу тупить немного, но ты нас тоже можешь поправлять, если что. Как гладить, например.  
  
А ещё Кёнсу смеётся, когда Чондэ одной рукой ест яичницу, а другой (с помощью руки Кёнсу) показывает, как и куда лучше гладить. Бэкхён приходит на кухню тоже, щурится спросонья, бурчит «да ну вас!» и уходит обратно. Но после, когда Чондэ осторожно приходит в их кровать с подушкой и без медведя, сам обнимает его первый, жалуясь сквозь сон на вездесущий щекотный хвост.  
  
А ещё Чондэ обещает им обоим очень скоро научиться нормально мурлыкать.  
  
Как настоящие котики.


	3. Горящий камин и мурлыкающая кошка делают зиму теплей (с)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АХТУНГ! ВСЕ В УКРЫТИЕ! АВТОР НАПИСАЛ БОНУС!  
> бонус целиком и полностью посвящается чудесным котикам Рисовому Переводчику и Be lonely no more и не говорите, что я не ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛ 〜〜(／￣▽)／　〜ф

 

Бэкхён с самого начала подозревал, что с этим котом что-то не так...  
  
— Он раскидал по комнате мой проект. Тот самый, который я забыл пронумеровать. Знаешь, сколько я его теперь буду обратно собирать?  
  
— Наверное, целый вечер, — зевает Минсок прямо в трубку и, кажется, не сильно заинтересован ни в ответе, ни вообще проявлять хоть какое-то дружеское сочувствие.   
  
Но Бэкхёну сейчас немного без разницы, главное, продержаться до вечера и Кёнсу и не выгнать это «ушастое чудовище» из дома. Насовсем. И гадостей вслед наговорить. Кёнсу не одобрит, конечно, но и Бэкхён не железный, и не стоило их с Чондэ на целых три дня оставлять вдвоём. Особенно, когда у Бэкхёна проект, дедлайн и совсем не мотивирующие результаты.  
  
— А потом он окунул в банку с синей краской свой противный хвост. В единственную оставшуюся банку! Теперь его кровать в синих разводах, диван в синих разводах, обе спальни с синими полосками на полу, а на ковре — пятно от ацетона.  
  
— Почему от ацетона? — оживляется Минсок. Или не оживляется, но зевать в трубку перестаёт.  
  
— Потому что эта сволочь боится воды, я тебе рассказывал. И когда я по-хорошему попытался его хвост отмыть, устроил от меня забег по всему дому. Наивный, от меня ещё никто не убегал, тем более на моей территории. А ещё он не знает, что такое подножки. И прежде, чем ты начнёшь меня осуждать: там был ковёр. А коты больно не падают, всё с ним в порядке. Только краска уже застыла, пришлось ацетоном. А он взял и лизнул меня.   
  
— Прямо лизнул?  
  
— Криво! Тебя не лизали, ты не поймёшь. В нос, языком своим мокрым, меня даже настоящие коты так не лизали, а этот... И, заметь, я ему таких вольностей не разрешал, это Кёнсу его разбаловал. А потом, когда мне пришлось оттирать и краску с пола, и ацетон, ещё сидел и смеялся. Говорю же — хвостатая сволочь.  
  
— А сейчас он что делает, портит очередной проект или ты запер его в подвале? — Бэкхёну кажется, или Минсок тоже над ним смеётся?  
  
— Лучше. Я посадил его смотреть фильм. Звёздные войны, последнюю часть, мы вчера диск купили. Он хотел смотреть его с Кёнсу, но у меня не было выбора. Проект, конечно, сегодня пролетает, уже настроения никакого, но пару часиков я хотя бы отдохну без «поиграй со мной, погладь меня, ой, а что это такое интересное?»  
  
Минсок молчит пару секунд, а после уточняет задумчиво:  
  
— И как ему фильм? Нравится?   
  
— Конечно, он сначала всё комментировал и кричал на весь дом, а сейчас сидит тихо. Совсем тихо. Даже подозрительно тихо. Погоди, — вдруг догадывается Бэкхён и идёт в комнату, надеясь, что Чондэ...  
  
— Минсок, я перезвоню.  
  
...Чондэ сидит и довольно разбирает R2-D2 — любимого картонного робота и единственную сохранившуюся со студенческих времён первую проектную модель Бэкхёна.   
  
Бэкхёну кажется, что в этот момент чаша его терпения издаёт негромкое «пши-и-ик» и маслом выливается на костёр с табличкой «Никогда не стоит доводить Бён Бэкхёна». Он подлетает к Чондэ, хватает его за отворот рубашки и под громкие возмущённые мявы тащит прямо в ванную, заталкивает туда и захлопывает дверь, запирая её на наружную щеколду. И стулом ещё подпирает, для надёжности.   
  
— Ты злой! — кричит из ванной Чондэ и пробует дёргать ручку. — И уши у тебя холодные!  
  
— Отлично. Просто отлично: холодные уши, холодное сердце, зато целые нервы. Посидишь до вечера, не развалишься. Прекрасное место подумать над своим поведением, как считаешь?  
  
Чондэ не отвечает, отпускает ручку и даже не начинает ныть.  
  
Бэкхён не хочет думать, что ванная — действительно не лучшее место, особенно, когда она среди твоих фобий, и что там даже сесть некуда, кроме холодного кафеля и не самого уютного ворсистого коврика. А Бэкхён не садист и не злой на самом деле, но уже не справляется.   
  
— Минсок, ты же вроде любишь котиков? Маленьких, хороших, да? Приезжай сейчас, пожалуйста, мне очень надо.  
  
Минсок усмехается ровно на «маленьких котиках» и что-то спрашивает не в трубку, видимо, советуясь. Потом отвечает уже Бэкхёну:   
  
— Не самая лучшая идея, у меня сейчас Лу Хань.  
  
— И?  
  
— И?  
  
— И что мешает вам приехать вместе? Ты давно обещал нас лично познакомить.  
  
— Мешает, что он прилетел из Китая. Вчера. Впервые за пять лет.  
  
— И вы пили, я понял. Извини, мог бы сразу сказать, что с похмелья, или вообще меня позвать.  
  
— Ты не пьёшь.  
  
— Теперь буду. Вот прямо сейчас и буду. Передай Кёнсу, чтобы освободил по возвращении своего дурацкого кота и прикопал меня под яблонькой. И что я его не люблю. Их обоих не люблю, пока.  
  
Бэкхён не даёт Минсоку ответить, выключает телефон и садится рядом со стулом на пол прямо под дверью в ванную.   
  
— Слушай, я, может, не прав, но и ты не прав тоже. Это был мой любимый робот. Знаешь, сколько я его клеил? А проект? Не стоило, конечно, печатать без нумерации, но так получилось, а там графики, как я теперь порядок в них найду? Целый вечер потрачу, а мог бы поиграть с тобой, раз так хочешь. Что тебе мешало просто немного посидеть спокойно? А Кёнсу приедет и решит, что мы ссоримся, и тоже расстроится. Давай, ты пообещаешь, что будешь хорошим котиком, ничего Кёнсу не расскажешь, уйдёшь в свою комнату и будешь там тихо до вечера сидеть, и тогда я тебя выпущу. Ну как, мир?   
  
Чондэ не отвечает и вообще не издаёт никаких звуков, будто даже не шевелится.  
  
— Ну, чёрт с тобой! Зря мы тебя находили, — начинает всерьёз злиться Бэкхён и действительно идёт на кухню за бутылкой.  
  
Минсок звонит в дверь ровно через полчаса и два полных бокала какой-то красной бурды.   
  
Бэкхён открывает дверь и первые пару секунд думает, что пара бокалов — это, наверное, очень много, и что вот это перед его глазами — алкогольные глюки.  
  
Потому что на пороге стоит улыбающийся Минсок... и кот. Такой же, как Чондэ, кот, только выше, и Минсока выше, и даже Бэкхёна, и это немного ущемляет. И уши у него гораздо больше и пушистей, чем у Чондэ, и со смешными кисточками на кончиках. И хвост не кошачий совсем, роскошный, густой, почти лисий.  
  
— Это что? — говорит алкоголь за Бэкхёна, пока сам Бэкхён пытается сформулировать более тактичную мысль, сверху вниз и снизу вверх совсем не тактично рассматривая кота.  
  
— Это — Лу Хань, — говорит Минсок, принюхивается, но никак бутылку в руках Бэкхёна не комментирует, — и ты, кажется, очень хотел с ним познакомиться.   
  
Бэкхён открывает рот, потом передумывает, потом снова открывает, поднимая один палец вверх и сосредотачивается, ловя важную — и даже почти не алкогольную — мысль:  
  
— То есть, ты пьёшь с котом? Реально?  
  
— Ещё дружу, но суть ты уловил верно. Так ты нас пустишь, или мы обратно пойдём?  
  
Бэкхён отстраняется от двери, всё ещё с подозрением рассматривая кота, пока тот снимает обувь, а потом почти подпрыгивает, когда Лу Хань наклоняется к его уху и шепчет:  
  
— А ещё я ссу в ботинки всем, кто обижает котиков. Ну, и где твой пострадавший?  
  
— Он не мой, и пострадавший здесь только я, — бурчит Бэкхён, но всё же машет в сторону ванной. Минсок усмехается и разводит руками. — Что?  
  
— У тебя на лице написано, что ты собачник.  
  
— А ты не уточнял, что твой лучший китайский друг — кот. А я ведь с ним даже по телефону общался.  
  
— Наверное, потому что я не воспринимаю его исключительно как кота. И тебе, кстати, тоже советую.  
  
Лу Хань тем временем убирает баррикаду из стула и скрывается за дверью в ванной.   
  
Минсок придерживает Бэкхёна за локоть, не давая пойти сразу следом.  
  
— Дай ему пару минут, Лу Хань даже к неживой стенке может найти подход.   
  
— И давно вы? Дружите? — как-то вдруг успокаивается Бэкхён, решая, что коты в окружении — это, видимо, внезапная карма.  
  
— С детства. С его котячества и моего детства. Лу Ханю повезло родиться в полноценной семье, а мне повезло жить на той же улице. Он хороший, ехидный немного, но с совершенно человеческим характером. Хотя про ботинки, наверное, не шутил.  
  
Бэкхён кривит в сомнении губы и идёт, наконец, в ванную. Там Лу Хань сидит прямо на коврике, а Чондэ — рядом, перекинув через него ноги, обняв и уткнувшись в плечо, и на что-то быстро-быстро жалуется. Лу Хань кивает, хоть Чондэ и не видит, и гладит его по ушам.  
  
У Бэкхёна в груди что-то ёкает (что-то похожее на ревность, хотя себе он в этом ни за что не признается), он тоже садится на коврик и пытается утянуть Чондэ на себя.  
  
— Отдай моего кота.  
  
Минсок где-то в дверях смеётся:  
  
— Ты вроде говорил, что это не твой кот?  
  
Лу Хань разводит руки, а Чондэ неожиданно послушно перебирается к Бэкхёну, обвивает руками, но из жалоб его — горячим дыханием и тёплым носом прямо в шею — Бэкхён всё равно ничего не понимает.  
  
— У него стресс, — поясняет Лу Хань, — расстроился, что накосячил, что обидел, что тебе не нужен, и даже если это правда, что бы ты ему не наговорил, это явно всего этого не стоило. И да, не удивляйся завтра, если от стресса он заболеет и совсем перестанет есть.   
  
— Эй, ну ты чего, прости меня, ладно? Я совсем так не думаю, — обеспокоенно говорит Бэкхён и прижимает Чондэ ближе к себе, — можешь даже...  
  
Чондэ не дослушивает, мявкает и начинает вылизывать Бэкхёну шею.  
  
Лу Хань ещё что-то говорит про «уснёт до вечера, защитная реакция организма», но Бэкхён уже не замечает и даже не помнит, как они с Минсоком уходят.  
  
Уши у Чондэ не такие большие, как у Лу Ханя, и совершенно без кисточек, но Бэкхён гладит их и говорит, как на самом деле здорово, что они с Кёнсу Чондэ нашли. Чондэ — самый лучший, и Бэкхён никогда его, конечно, не выгонит и никому не отдаст.  
  
Чондэ действительно засыпает, едва Бэкхён дотаскивает его до дивана. Ворочается ещё, устраиваясь удобней, и так получается, что прямо на Бэкхёне.   
  
И Бэкхён вспоминает все смешные присказки про полы халата пророка и «не беспокоить котика», нашаривает под подушкой плед, накрывает обоих и сам тоже проваливается в сон.  


* * *

  
  
— Минсок рассказал, что у вас тут случился небольшой конфликт интересов.  
  
Бэкхён зевает и потягивается, чувствуя, что головой вместо подушки лежит на коленях Кёнсу, а рука Кёнсу зарывается ему в волосы, несильно массируя затылок.  
  
— Зачем Минсок тебе такое рассказывает, в порядке у нас всё, — Бэкхён не хочет открывать глаза и вообще что-то делать, как никогда понимая, почему Чондэ так часто порывается мурлыкать, — и вообще, ты знал, что Лу Хань — кот?  
  
Кёнсу фыркает в нос, вроде не знал, но не удивляюсь, и перемещает руку Бэкхёну на шею.  
  
— Сильно хоть поссорились? До драки не дошло?  
  
— Он сказал, что у меня холодные уши. И я считаю, что это наглое враньё.  
  
Кёнсу уже в голос смеётся, Чондэ дёргает ухом и снова сквозь сон произносит «мур», Бэкхён чуть подтягивается, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть Кёнсу в глаза.  
  
— У нас совершенно сумасшедшая, но отличная семья, как считаешь?  
  
Кёнсу улыбается счастливо и кивает.


	4. Там высоко-высоко кто-то пролил молоко...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой новой части бэксу флиртуют и дарят друг другу _интересные_ подарки, у Чондэ появляются котята, Лу Хань всё ещё главное зло (по авторитетной версии Бён Бэкхёна), а на первое совместное рождество конечно случаются чуде.... СТОП! ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ В СМЫСЛЕ, НОВАЯ ЧАСТЬ  
> АААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААААА  
> *под странные крики "КТО ТАКОЙ АВТОР" котик вышел прямиком в стену* ฅ(•ㅅ•❀)ฅ
> 
> саунд для части и названия: Песня о звездах - Борис Гребенщиков (Аквариум) и Александр Васильев (Сплин)

_— Простите, учитель, я пока не настолько грамотен, чтобы написать слово «Счастье»._  
_Но когда мои друзья узнали об этом, они дали мне кисточки и ватман,_  
_и теперь я могу это счастье нарисовать._

  
  
Бэкхён никогда бы не подумал, что в мире существует человек, который ни разу не встречал рождество с семьёй или близкими, глядя на ёлочные огни и обязательно ожидая волшебных рождественских чудес. Пусть даже это будет только поцелуй за праздничным столом, но лучше — предложение связать свои жизни навсегда вместе и встретить следующий год чуть больше, чем самыми близкими, не только друзьями или какими-нибудь бойфрендами. Эй, Бэкхёну действительно нравилось это слово, даже если Минсок каждый раз смеялся, когда Бэкхён изливал ему душу о том, «какой мой бойфренд самый лучший и уруру».  
  
С другой стороны, за много лет Бэкхён выяснил, что Кёнсу — та ещё шкатулка с сюрпризами. И даже если Бэкхён о многом не думал до того, как врезался в Кёнсу на улице, спеша отпраздновать день рождения своего лучшего друга, то в момент, когда Кёнсу рассмеялся своим красивым низким голосом, вытирая с пальто творожный торт, а потом слизнул крем с пальца и предложил купить новый, гораздо лучше, Бэкхён понял, что удивительные вещи теперь будут в его жизни частым явлением. Кёнсу ещё тогда подтвердил это дважды: в кондитерской, а потом у двери Минсока, уверенным поцелуем со вкусом переслащённых сливок.  
  
И вот меньше, чем год назад, Кёнсу превзошёл в мастерстве удивления Бэкхёна даже сам себя, и в их жизни появился свой дом, но главное — свой кот.  
  
И неделю назад этот кот признался, что в приюте никто не заботился наряжать для них ёлку, угощать песочным печеньем, не развешивал носки с подарками, не брал с собой к реке смотреть на Санта Клаусов и на рождественскую распродажу.  
  
И конечно, Кёнсу решил удивлять теперь не только Бэкхёна. И конечно, Бэкхён сам давно в себе почувствовал тягу к сюрпризам — если это, конечно, не та история, где знаменитый китайский Лу Хань оказался котом, но Бэкхёна тоже можно понять, сразу два кота в его окружении были немного перебор — тем более что Чондэ реагировал на все сюрпризы эмоциональней любого человеческого ребёнка.  
  
Наверное, поэтому Бэкхён стоял сейчас на раздвижной лесенке, пытаясь водрузить на верхушку красивой двухметровой ёлки пластмассовый «Сокол Тысячелетия», а Кёнсу внизу развешивал на зелёные ветки белых праздничных штурмовиков с блестящим дождиком вместо ремней и конфетами вместо оружия.  
  
— Как думаешь, шоколадный Дарт Вейдер сильно расстроится, если Чондэ первым именно ему откусит голову?  
  
— Дарт Вейдер не содержит молока, я бы опасался за принцессу Лею и её белое платье. Хватит мучить бедную верхушку, спускайся, или ты решил там свить гнездо?  
  
Бэкхён стукнул его за это по плечу несильно, пока в голове крутились мысли, что зато так Кёнсу находится в опасной близости от его ширинки, а они так давно не оставались в доме совсем одни, даже не смотря на то, что Чондэ нашёл себе работу, а Кёнсу стал чуть чаще брать выходные. И Кёнсу словно читал его мысли, но понимал их по своему, обнимая Бэкхёна за бёдра одной рукой, а другой притягивая его к себе за рубашку, пока губы не коснулись губ, с напором оттягивая и засасывая нижнюю. Зелёные искусственные ветки щекотали Бэкхёну лоб и нос, нога от неудобной позы затекала, и сдержать смех становилось всё сложнее, когда Кёнсу вместо того, чтобы гладить по спине, начал щекотать ему рёбра.  
  
— Если мы сегодня ещё хотим выйти вместе на улицу, у тебя около двух часов, чтобы забрать Чондэ, пока я готовлю ужин.  
  
— Мы можем заказать еду на дом и поехать за Чондэ вместе.  
  
— И лишить меня шанса спрятать от вас подарки?  
  
— Как будто я уже не нашёл в шкафу то, что ты мне приготовил.  
  
Кёнсу поднял брови и посмотрел на Бэкхёна снизу вверх, улыбаясь.  
  
— Запомни эти слова, когда будешь открывать свою коробку. В этом доме гораздо больше мест, куда можно что-нибудь спрятать, и даже не пытайся подкупить Чондэ, он тоже не знает и половины из них.  
  
— Но он куда-то девал Тэда, может, вы двое уже сговоритесь и вернёте мне моего медведя, я всё ещё хочу надеяться, что он жив, а не пал от его вредных рук.  
  
Кёнсу снова улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил, целуя Бэкхёна где-то за ухом, пока держал за руку, помогая спускаться.

* * *

  
  
В детском кошачьем саду было непривычно тихо.  
  
Часть воспитанников уже справляли с родителями праздники, кого-то забрали чуть раньше, и в группе Чондэ осталось всего пятеро котят на двоих воспитателей.  
  
И все пятеро сейчас, подняв счастливо уши, вышагивали по залу за Чондэ под какой-то дурацкий марш из колонок и противный писк резиновой утки, которой Чондэ размахивал словно флагом. Бэкхёну противный, но котятам, кажется, всё очень нравилось. И их воспитателю видимо тоже, он через шаг подпрыгивал, оборачивался, одаряя их самой яркой улыбкой, вскидывал руки вверх, а потом отворачивался обратно, уверенный, что котята повторяют все движения за ним.  
  
В кошачий детский сад Чондэ пристроил Лу Хань, который почему-то решил задержаться в Корее и этим заставлял Бэкхёна сильно нервничать, особенно когда в редкие общие встречи гладил Чондэ в приветствии между ушей. И Чондэ там был единственным взрослым котом, поэтому сначала остальные работники относились к нему настороженно, но Чондэ умел убеждать и всё ещё был невозможно обаятельным, когда не вредным. А у Лу Ханя был опыт подобной работы в Китае, показывающий, что нахождение среди воспитанников кого-то подобного им способствует лучшей адаптации котят в человеческом мире, а именно для этого и создавались такие учреждения. И каждый раз, глядя, как Чондэ веселится среди котят, Бэкхён думал, что лучшей работы для него было сложно найти. Тем более, это было лучше разрушений в доме, когда у Бэкхёна наступали очередные дедлайны, у Кёнсу работа, и приливы игривости и гиперактивности Чондэ некому было контролировать.  
  
Резиновая утка в последний раз пискнула как раз тогда, когда Бэкхён отправил видео с выгуливанием Чондэ котят в какаоток Кёнсу.  
  
Котята окружили Чондэ и что-то ему рассказывали, но два часа уже перевалили за треть, и Бэкхён подошёл ближе, махнув Чондэ рукой. Улыбка Чондэ каждый раз, когда он видел Бэкхёна или Бэкхёна с Кёнсу на своей работе, была даже ярче той, которой он недавно одарил котят. Это до сих пор делало их особенными, теми, у кого есть маленькие секреты на троих. И мир только для троих даже за пределами дома.  
  
Никто не спрашивал, кем они являлись для Чондэ. Однажды Бэкхён понял, что в этом мире ты можешь быть очень крутым владельцем кота, и никому не будет дела, как этот кот у тебя оказался и что ты с ним делаешь. Садик адаптировал котят, которым повезло с семьями, к обычной жизни, ничем не отличающей их от людей, но столько же ещё оставалось в приютах и ещё больше разбросанных по домам, где котов всё ещё считали за декоративные игрушки. Лу Хань и Чондэ на самом деле были редким исключением. Особенно Лу Хань, наглядно демонстрировавший своим примером, что с котами можно было пить, дружить и даже вместе учиться.  
  
Отношения Бэкхёна, Чондэ и Кёнсу с самого начала были немного сложнее. С точки зрения Лу Ханя сложнее. Но для большинства людей Чондэ всё ещё был котом, и никто не обращал внимания, если при встрече Бэкхён ласково гладил его за ухом, а Чондэ, как вот сейчас, утыкался ему в шею и, может, не лизал открыто, как дома, но тёрся активно носом и оборачивал руки Бэкхёна вокруг пояса, чтобы себя обнимать.  
  
— Кёнсу хочет тебе кое-что показать, поэтому никто у вас не будет против, если я украду тебя пораньше?  
  
— Ты поэтому приехал один? Я думал, мы погуляем после работы, на улице столько снега.  
  
— Мы погуляем, только позже, у Кёнсу действительно есть для тебя кое-что интересное.  
  
Чондэ кивнул, видимо тоже успев изучить, как сильно Кёнсу любил сюрпризы, и ушёл попрощаться с котятами и за зимней курткой. Покупка вещей до сих пор была для них сложным квестом. Чондэ отметал почти всё, что нравилось Кёнсу и Бэкхёну. Смотрел в первую очередь на самые дешёвые и не самые качественные вещи, экономил на всём и до самых холодов таскал подаренное Кёнсу бежевое пальто, пока Бэкхён не поймал его с покрасневшим на морозе носом и не заставил влезть в длинный пуховик. Дырки для хвоста в пуховике не было, зато милая вязанная шапка с утеплителями для кошачьих ушей позволяла даже на улице не сомневаться в видовой принадлежности Чондэ.  
  
На улице Бэкхён держал Чондэ за руку, а в такси Чондэ дремал головой у Бэкхёна на коленях.

* * *

  
  
Бэкхёна забавляло наблюдать, что лизать в приветствии Чондэ мог не только его, Кёнсу доставалось его активной любви даже больше.  
  
— Тихо, ты меня сейчас уронишь.  
  
Чондэ висел на Кёнсу маленькой коалой (или огромным котиком), будто они не виделись неделю, не меньше.  
  
— Если ты его уронишь, мы точно никуда не пойдём, потому что я последний, кто будет вас поднимать.  
  
Чондэ сморщил нос и показал Бэкхёну язык. А потом оторвался от Кёнсу и, гордо подняв голову, протопал на кухню, показательно недовольно дёргая хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Что?  
  
Кёнсу подошёл к Бэкхёну, обнимая одной руку и быстро целуя в щёку, а потом разворачивая следом за Чондэ в сторону кухни.  
  
— Если вы подерётесь под ёлкой, я брошу вас обоих и уйду жить к Минсоку.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, только не жалуйся потом, если пьяный Лу Хань перепутает тебя с когтеточкой.  
  
— Лу Хань-хён придёт к нам на новый год? — Навострив кошачьи уши, Чондэ сидел на столе. Бэкхён сел рядом, поймав его хвост и устроив руки и голову на его коленях.  
  
— Ты был не настолько хорошим котиком, чтобы к тебе приходили такие Санты.  
  
Кёнсу улыбнулся, раскладывая еду, а потом шлёпнул Чондэ по бедру, заставляя слезть со стола. Чондэ показал язык и ему, за что был шлёпнут ещё раз, только уже Бэкхёном. Чондэ сделал ртом возмущённое «О» и наклонился, чтобы схватить Бэкхёна, с притворным рычанием кусая его руку.  
  
— Если вы продолжите играть вместо еды, мы никуда не успеем.  
  
— А куда мы хотим успеть? Бэкхён мне ничего не стал рассказывать, и я уже полчаса как дома, но не вижу никакого сюрприза.  
  
— Потому что я спрятал сюрприз там же, где кое-кто спрятал медведя.  
  
Чондэ вдруг насупился, сел прямо, перестал улыбаться и опустил уши.  
  
— У него оторвался глаз. Я хотел починить, но у меня ничего не получилось, а Лу Хань-хён обещал, что принесёт швейный набор и научит меня пользоваться иголкой. Только с работой у меня не получилось его позвать. Я хотел вернуть Тэда до праздников. Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
Бэкхён помнил, что коты очень стрессонеустойчивы и гипер-подвержены чувству вины.  
  
— Иди сюда. Я не злюсь, правда.  
  
Чондэ оставался на месте, сильнее опуская уши. Тогда Бэкхён подошёл к нему сам, поднял его руки, обнял и стащил со стула, мысленно говоря спасибо Кёнсу, успевшего пихнуть ему под пятую точку подушку. Чондэ мяукнул и вжался в Бэкхёна всем телом, пока Бэкхён гладил его по ушам. Кёнсу подошёл и сел рядом, обнимая их обоих.  
  
— Тэд всё равно хотел бы увидеть нашу ёлку, даже одним глазом, принесёшь его, хорошо?  
  
Чондэ оторвался от Бэкхёна и удивлённо посмотрел на него, потом на Кёнсу, потом опять на Бэкхёна и снова на Кёнсу, будто не мог поверить.  
  
— Ёлку?..

* * *

  
  
Тысячи огней отражались в восхищённых глазах Чондэ, и это делало Бэкхёна невероятно счастливым.  
  
За долгую прогулку Чондэ вымочил в снегу все перчатки и грел руки в карманах Кёнсу. Ещё Чондэ с Бэкхёном успели прижаться носами к прозрачному стеклу кофейни и выпросить у Кёнсу редкое в праздники клубничное пироженое и имбирный чай. И Бэкхён был уверен, что чай не совсем безалкогольный, потому что после него ещё больше хотелось прыгать, бегать и валять Чондэ в снегу.  
  
Но первым упал в сугроб почему-то Кёнсу, раскинув руки и видимо пытаясь нарисовать ангела. Чондэ долго скакал вокруг, оставляя причудливы следы, так что у ангела появились хвост и уши, но потом решил тоже упасть, и сразу на Кёнсу. Бэкхён упал на них сверху следом, услышав внизу тяжёлое «ох».  
  
— Я думаю, пора перестать вас так кормить, — задумчиво сказал Кёнсу, глядя вверх на окрашенное огнями праздника небо, пока никто из них так и не собирался двигаться.  
  
А после они втроём толкали друг друга у печки в машине, пока Бэкхён не догадался предложить заехать в Старбакс за неприлично дорогим, но таким же неприлично спасительным кофе.  
  
И он стоил всех денег, когда вечером Чондэ строил межгалактический корабль из стаканчиков под их звёздной ёлкой.  
  
Бэкхён лежал на диване, наслаждаясь массажем ног от Кёнсу, и обещал, что до самого утра не сдвинется с места, даже если Лу Хань действительно превратится в Санту и спустится к ним по несуществующему дымоходу.  
  
А потом Бэкхён, наверное, задремал, потому что, когда открыл глаза, на часах ещё не было и десяти, Чондэ и Кёнсу лежали на принесённых подушках у ёлки и о чём-то тихо разговаривали. Чондэ обнимал несчастного Тэда, а рядом с ёлкой стояла клетка Пикачу, который ошарашенно смотрел на всё вокруг, видимо совсем не проникаясь духом человеческих праздников.  
  
Но больше Бэкхёна привлёк не Пикачу, а огромный игрушечный медведь в красном колпаке и с биркой на шее, на которой было написано имя Бэкхёна.  
  
— Это...  
  
— Это была идея Чондэ. Не смотри так, я тоже только сегодня узнал про Тэда. Зато на этом Биг Тэде можно спать.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Он сказал, что в садике довольно хорошо платят. Но это не весь подарок, если ты решишь наконец встать и проверить, насколько он мягкий, то возможно найдёшь рядом 3D пазл со «Звёздным Флотом». И это тоже была идея Чондэ.  
  
Чондэ лёг на спину и, откинув голову назад на подушки и растягивая губы в перевёрнутую кошачью улыбку, смотрел на Бэкхёна. На его лице прыгали тени от гирлянды и штурмовиков, на поднятом вверх кончике хвоста тоже висела гирлянда, волосы перехватывал ободок с оленьими рогами, а на шее у него был повязан большой красный шарф с помпонами, который Бэкхён помогал выбирать Кёнсу на рождественской распродаже ручных работ в интернете.  
  
— Маленький Тэд говорит, что у нас здесь достаточно места для ещё одного.  
  
— Я сейчас, — быстро сказал Бэкхён и, несмотря на слабую боль в измученных прогулкой мышцах, рванул в соседнюю комнату, где ещё вчера на самом видном месте оставил два пакета, прекрасно зная, что даже крайне любопытный Чондэ до праздника не сунет в них свой нос, а тем более этого не сделает Кёнсу.  
  
И он очень надеялся, что Кёнсу откроет свой подарок не при Чондэ, потому что Бэкхёна всё ещё сильно смущало такие вещи дарить. А вот о подарке, который Бэкхён купил Чондэ, тот сказал лишь однажды. И Бэкхён очень надеялся, что он до сих пор не передумал.  
  
На подушках у ёлки действительно было ещё много места, Бэкхён лёг между ними, раздавая пакеты. Кёнсу тут же посмотрел в свой, а потом закрыл лицо рукой, пытаясь сдержать смех. Бэкхён стукнул его несильно.  
  
— Я так и знал, что не стоило это покупать.  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
— Ты очень плохо врёшь, До Кёнсу.  
  
— Но мне правда очень нравится. И я уверен, что Чондэ он понравится тоже, тут такие интересные... ремешки. Я уже хочу увидеть, как это будет смотреться на тво...  
  
Бэкхён подоровался, закрывая рот Кёнсу, но Чондэ совершенно не обращал на них внимания и будто даже не слышал. А просто открыв рот, весь такой праздничный, со всеми своими рогами, ушами, гирляндами и тенями от ёлки, удивлённо смотрел на открытую коробочку.  
  
— Оу, — понимающе заключил Кёнсу, когда увидел её содержимое, — ему очень пойдёт.  
  
Два гвоздика с маленькими звёздами, синими, под тон любимой рубашки Чондэ.  
  
— Спасибо, — глаза Чондэ блестели, и Бэкхён сгрёб его в охапку.  
  
— Предлагаю уже спать.  
  
— А можно?.. — Чондэ закусил губу, а потом повернулся к Кёнсу, сказал ему что-то быстро на уху, вызывая очередную улыбку.  
  
— Меня можешь не спрашивать, я не буду против.  
  
— Что бы это ни было, вы не хотите спросить меня тоже?  
  
Кёнсу и Чондэ заговорщицки переглянулись, а потом одновременно поцеловали Бэкхёна в уголки губ. Чондэ тут же смутился и зарылся головой в подушки, как страус, а Кёнсу ободряюще погладил его по спине.  
  
Бэкхён поднёс руку ко рту, прижимая пальцы к фантомным следам их поцелуя.  
  
— Вы оба — чертовский беспорядок.  
  
В их доме и на сердце Бэкхёна.  
  
Ночью Чондэ снова спал между ними, укутанный подушками, одеялами и замком из Бэкхёна и Кёнсу рук. Около трёх ночи Бэкхён проснулся от странного звука и тут же почувствовал, как Кёнсу ободряюще сжал его пальцы.  
  
— Ты тоже это слышишь? — шёпотом спросил он.  
  
Бэкхён кивнул.  
  
Сквозь сон Чондэ, под их руками где-то в районе его солнечного сплетения начинался этот новый для них звук.  
  
Чондэ наконец-то громко мурлыкал.  
  
Как настоящие котики...  
  
  
_______________  
_the happy end_

**Author's Note:**

> горю по лучшему_в_мире от3 вокал-лайн БэкЧенДи в твиттере, присоединяйтесь ^^ https://twitter.com/NakahiraWithCat


End file.
